Shoelaces (shoe-strings, shoelaces, boot laces) are commonly used to secure shoes, boots, and other footwear on a user's foot. A shoelace generally comprises a string or cord (one for each shoe), finished off with an aglet, or stiff section. The shoelace passes through a series of holes or eyelets disposed on flaps included on either side of a shoe that bridge an opening into which a person's foot is inserted. The flaps are generally disposed opposite the shoe's sole or tread. The shoelace is woven in an overlapping manner between the holes or eyelets on the flaps. As a result, a user can tension the shoelace to draw the flaps together and secure the shoe on a foot. Shoelaces are secured by forming a knot between the ends of the cord so the shoelace remains tensioned. This process of tensioning and forming a knot is often referred to as tying one's shoes. A user can loosen the shoe by untying the knot and allowing the lace to become slack so the flaps can move away from the opposing flap. This permits a user to remove the shoe.